Ascension to Darkness
by aaron-orihara11
Summary: Riku and Sora have defeated Xemnas. The worlds are now safe. Now they are in the world of darkness where Riku sees a small window of opportunity. (Fluff and sweet things One-shot)


**` So I haven** **'t seen many Riku x Sora stories so here is my little Sora x Riku story**

Xemnas was finally defeated and the worlds were safe again. All that was left was the keyblade wielder and his friend in the world of darkness...

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this the world of darkness?"

"I think so...it doesn't look too bad." Sora glanced at Riku who was admiring the sound of the ocean in this world only lit by a small pale moon.

"I like it here. If I were to go back to the darkness I would come here. There is no place for me over there in the world of light." Riku looked over at the brunette and smiled lightly at his friend. "You know..I wouldn't mind staying here if I had a friend like you here with me."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle, "Really? Then I wouldn't mind staying here with someone like you. I mean I did all this to find you and Kairi right? She's safe and well you're here. I don't mind it. I don't mind staying here with you. But why do you think you don't belong in the world of light?"

"After all I did...I don't think I could go back. But to be honest I rather would be here. Here to embrace the darkness."

"Riku you really can't mean that! I mean..we got you back and everything! That has to count for something right?" Sora clenched his fists and looked down, feeling hurt by the other's words for some reason.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

With that, Riku moved to face his friend and he was going to let out all is pent up emotions. "I mean that you didn't need the darkness while I used it to become stronger. But you didn't need any of that. You had your keyblade in your hand and got stronger. You used your heart to guide you to everything. You didn't need help and it made me feel jealous that you did so much by just following your heart."

"Riku you're wrong! I didn't do it alone! I had help by Donald and Goofy and other friends. They helped me get to you! Without their help I wouldn't have known what to do. I would have tried to find you by myself..I wouldn't have known how to even get back home.." Sora felt like he was going to cry, all the feelings of losing everything hit him hard. "You wouldn't understand."

The sliver haired boy smiled and said softly, "You have no idea. Sora I embraced the darkness to wake you up. When DiZ told me that there was a way to wake you up, I did everything I could. I lost so I had to become Ansem.I did all that to just wake you up. I'm glad that you are here, awake. Because it means everything I did was worth it."

"Riku...I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"Oh..and I was getting to that. Sora...we've been friends for so long...and I think that with all the time we have been seperated and together I think.."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think I may have fallen for an idiot." Riku smirked and flicked Sora's forehead, Sora huffed angry and hissed.

"Riku! You don't say something like that and do that! Ugh sometimes you're the..-" He was instantly cut off by a small kiss to the lips. The brunette froze as he turned a bright shade of pink.

"That shut you up pretty quick." Riku laughed and lightly pushed Sora who lightly began to hit him.

"Riku you jerk! You d-don't do that!"

"Want me to do it again? I'll do it again."

Sora covered his mouth and glared at the other, mumbling to himself hoping that he wouldn't hear, "I wouldn't hate it..."

Emerald eyes observed Sora's flustered reaction and he laughed a bit harder than before. Sora was undeniably cute but he wasn't going to admit that. "So do you accept my feelings or no?"

Sora nodded slightly, his hand still covering his mouth so his lips wouldn't be attacked again.

Riku was satisfied with what he got and sighed happy, "Hey Sora..."

"What?"

"Don't ever change."

"I wouldn't want to change.."

"Good. That's all I need to hear. Just keep being the dork you are."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"I was kidding. But hey..let's stay in this world together."

"Yeah."

 **Author's Note: I think it turned out okay! Please review! I actually want to know if you guys liked it so I can keep doing Riku x Sora stories**


End file.
